Novos Caminhos Para Recomeçar
by Hg xD
Summary: Hey Finalmente a continuação de Aprender a Perdoar...Acho que é uma fic que agrada a todos pq tem um poko de tudo, sem exageros: PERFEITA hauhauhau P


Continuação de Aprender a Perdoar...  
NOVOS CAMINHOS PARA RECOMEÇAR

"É uma bela tarde de verão, eu estou com Saori, ela tem um sorriso no rosto e estamos sentados na grama do jardim nos divertindo vendo algumas fotos antigas. Eu lembro daquela época e vejo que muita coisa mudou, quer dizer, não tanto assim, rs: Shiryu e Shurei se casaram e tiveram uma linda menina, mas ainda preferem a tranqüilidade dos 5 picos; Ikki e June ainda mantêm seu relacionamento e as coisas andam bem; Hyoga voltou, mora no Orfanato agora, eu achei isso ótimo, já era hora de voltar e deixar de vez a Sibéria ou as lembranças daquele lugar... Quem resolveu dar um chá de sumiço dessa vez foi Seiya, depois de encontrar a irmã nunca mais tivemos notícias dele. Mas penso que ele precisava se desligar de alguma forma de tudo isso aqui".

Tem tantas lembranças aqui não é Saori? - Eu disse controlando o riso.

É verdade, mas estou certa de que não quero viver de passado ou de lembranças - ela estava séria agora - Shun, acho que devemos começar outra vez todos os dias e tentar o novo sempre, porque não há mais batalhas, não existe inimigo, então vamos viver nossas vidas como mortais. Você me entende?

Se eu entendo você? Sim, e como...Decidi esquecer o passado há muito tempo...Rs!

Nesse momento ela se levanta olha ao nosso redor e volta seu olhar para mim, percebe q tento dizer algo, mas ela me cala quando se abaixa e desliza suas macias mãos nos meus cabelos, foi quando nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu pude claramente ver que seu olhar mostrava sinceridade, era algo verdadeiro. Então, me aproximando do seu rosto, ela fecha os olhos e finalmente posso experimentar aqueles lindos e doces (e que doces!) lábios. Nunca havia sentido tamanho prazer, o beijo dela fazia com q eu ansiasse por mais e mais. E permanecemos juntos ali até o pôr-do-sol deixando o desejo de estarmos juntos fluir intensamente.Algo mudou, porque via Saori como uma mulher agora e não como a deusa Atena.

Ao anoitecer, nos separamos e cada um foi cuidar do que deveria. Depois do jantar, eu permaneci na cozinha sentado, observando os criados lavarem toda a louça e lembrei que o tempo onde todos estiveram na mesa, Saori simplesmente não tirava os olhos de mim. Apesar de gostar dela, aquilo estava acontecendo rápido demais.

Eu não estava acostumado a separar amor de prazer, por uma questão de princípios eles deveriam andar juntos, mas será que não era hora de me entregar sem medo à outra pessoa e deixar acontecer? Talvez...

Subi ao meu quarto e logo adormeci, achei que fosse cedo perguntar a mim mesmo ou a ela o que nós éramos ou o que estava acontecendo...

A manhã passou bem depressa, e já estávamos nos reunindo para o almoço quando Saori chamou, reservadamente, Hyoga e eu, dizendo:

Seiya mandou-me uma carta nesta manhã, ele está na Grécia com a irmã, falou que está tudo bem e quer voltar! É claro que podemos recebê-los aqui, só queria que vocês soubessem e para que Recebam-no como o amigo de sempre. Chega no final da tarde de amanhã.

Tudo bem Srta. Saori – Hyoga disse num tom sóbrio.

Ela se retirou e eu fiquei a encarar o Cisne, estava claro que eu me incomodei com o que ela havia falado. Afinal estavamos começando algo legal e eles já estiveram juntos há algum tempo, eu temia.

Não fique assim, isso não vai abalar o relacionamento de vocês, pode ter certeza -ele disse - Apenas relaxe...

Olhei pra Hyoga, surpreso lógico, ninguém deveria saber de nada ainda. Para piorar, como de costume, ele parecia sempre ler minha mente e respondeu:

Vocês não fizeram questão de disfarçar nada naquela tarde, mas não tem problema, acho que somente eu vi mesmo!

Então pode me entender, você disse que a chegada de Seiya não abalará nosso relacionamento, mas eu me pergunto: "Será q temos um relacionamento?".

É complicado Hyoga! E me desculpe por não ter te falado nada, achei melhor assim porque ainda não é sério, mas estou mais confortável por você saber assim pode me ajudar a lidar com isso.

Eu aceito suas desculpas, rs. E quero ver você feliz com alguém que realmente gosta de você, sabe que pode sempre contar comigo pra tudo ou esqueceu que devo minha vida a você?

Obrigado Sr. Gelo, rs! Eu não vou esquecer, pode deixar. Você não me deve nada, amigos servem para essas coisas. Aliás, não sei como eu me viraria se você não estivesse aqui. Caramba, sempre simplificando tanto as coisas, valeu mesmo.

Eu sei, eu sei...Haha! Agora eu tenho q ir, ainda temos uma tarde interia pela frente.

Eu tenho outras coisas pra fazer também, se eu conseguir me concentrar nelas P

Percebi que Hyoga estava certo, não iria me matar pensando isso, é melhor esperar e ver o que acontece. Já era tarde quando terminei de organizar algumas coisas da Fundação...Olhei para o relógio: "-Nossa!" Eram nove horas da noite, estava exausto e fui logo para o meu quarto, tomei um banho rápido, quase pronto para me deitar, mas escuto uma voz do lado de fora:

Shun, você está aí?

Sim, Saori, entre, por favor!

Ela entra sem muita cerimônia, enquanto senta ao meu lado na cama e eu observo-a calado, então ela me encara com aqueles lindos olhos e fala:

Eu só quero que você saiba que gosto muito de você! E que Seiya não arrancará esse sentimento do meu coração de maneira nenhuma...

Você gosta é? Mas como? Nos beijamos há dois dias e você já está assim? Eu não sei, parece meio forçado dizer isso.

È difícil aceitar eu sei...Mas descobri isso há algum tempo! Eu vi que estava me importando demais com você, que seu sorriso tão doce já não saia da minha cabeça...Desde daquela noite no hospital as coisas mudaram muito pra mim acredite...

Eu sorri, e por um impulso louco, por não saber o que fazer, eu abracei-a bem forte. Ela retribuiu, recostando sua cabeça em meu ombro.

Saori estava nervosa, senti isso quando ela deixou que sua mão tremula escorregasse pelo meu peito. Aquilo era algo perigoso, eu gostava dela, sentia sua falta, mas era algo mais carnal, eu sabia que não estava apaixonado ainda.

Ela se debruçou sobre meu corpo ainda molhado, deitado na cama deixei-me levar por seus carinhos, Ela se despia em pé na minha frente e eu não pude me conter...Ainda com a toalha amarrada ao meu corpo, eu, paralisado, agora olhava aquela escultura moldada pelos deuses, não resisti e puxei-a, até que nossos lábios quase se encontrassem, mas ela estava se fazendo de difícil desta vez, eu apenas entrei no seu jogo...

Ela estava no domínio, como uma verdadeira deusa, eu deixei que ela tirasse a toalha do meu corpo, então finalmente nos abraçamos e nos beijamos ardentemente, ambos sedentos pelo toque um do outro. Nos entregamos ali, em minha cama...Dados ao prazer, jogados um ao outro sem culpa alguma!

Acordei pela manhã, ela já estava arrumada e se preparava para sair. Vendo que eu estava já desperto, sentou-se na cama, me deu um beijo leve e saiu sem dizer nada. Eu fiquei desmaiado na cama, não estava muito disposto levantar e encarar um novo dia, agora tinha relaxado afinal Saori disse que eu não deveria me preocupar com Seiya. Não que eu não gostasse dele, éramos irmãos de qualquer forma, eu não deveria encara-lo como rival jamais...

Passei a manhã vendo TV e usando o computador e nem saí do quarto, foi quando Hyoga apareceu por lá e disse que o almoço já estava sendo servido:

Meu Deus! Esqueceu até da fome, hehe.

Haha, engraçadinho ¬¬

Troquei-me e enquanto descíamos a escada, conversávamos. Mas, por um simples descuido Hyoga escorregou e rolou escada abaixo. Corri desesperado para ajuda-lo, ele estava com um ferimento na cabeça e rugia de dor...

POR FAVOR, chamem uma ambulância, Hyoga caiu da escada e não está nada bem!

Os funcionários me ajudavam a imobiliza-lo, quando a ambulância chegou e o levou para o hospital. Fui até lá com um dos carros da Fundação, Saori prefiriu ficar, porque Seiya e Seika chegariam a qualquer momento, e quando chegassem, os três iriam direto pra lá.

Os médicos entraram com ele numa sala de exames e eu tive que esperar do lado de fora:

DROGA - pensava preocupado com meu melhor amigo.

Depois de duas ou três horas, um dos médicos voltou e disse:

Felizmente, Hyoga não sofreu algo muito grave...Mas quebrou o braço esquerdo, que já foi engessado, e o corte na cabeça pegou quatro pontos, algo considerado bom pela gravidade da queda. Pode ficar tranqüilo, pois ele logo se recuperará.

Por Zeus, que bom! Posso entrar e vê-lo?

Pode sim, ele está sob efeito da anestesia, mas não vejo problema algum.

Fui até a sala e entrei, Hyoga estava com uma faixa na cabeça e seu braço engessado repousava sobre seu peito, mantinha os olhos entreabertos e quando me viu disse:

Pode rir, Shun! Fica me olhando assim porque não foi com você!

Por favor, eu não achei graça alguma, fiquei muito preocupado sabia?

É bom saber que você ainda se preocupa...

Como assim?

Eu temo que o seu relacionamento com Saori afaste você de mim...Não conversamos mais com tanta freqüência, você está sempre distante. Ás vezes preciso desabafar também.

Não diga isso! Você não está pensando que eu vou esquecer meu melhor amigo porque estou com uma garota. Está?

Eu não sei, sinceramente.

Ciumezinho, hahaha...! Coisa mais boba, aliás, a noite ontem foi muito boa - eu disse deixando escapar um sorriso malicioso.

Tô impressionado! O sentimental do Shun está se revelando...Se revelando um belo sem-vergonha, rs!

Pois é, eu acho que o que aconteceu com June me mostrou isso. Talvez aquele ponto de vista ficou ultrapassado.

Que ponto?

O fato de ligar amor e prazer. Dá pra ver na minha cara que não gosto dela como ela gosta de mim...E ontem eu parei pra pensar. Talvez eu estivesse enganando-a.

Isso é com você, sua essência nunca irá mudar...Você não pode deixar de ser o Shun, então sendo menos sensível e sentimental, você estaria enganando não só a ela, mas a você mesmo.

Aquilo era verdade, eu não poderia brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas como outro alguém, fez comigo, não era justo! Eu fiquei pensativo por um momento seja você mesmo.

Hyoga, tenho que ir. Não que eu esteja me precipitando, talvez seja melhor contar toda a verdade a Saori e descobrir o que realmente sinto e até aonde vamos chegar juntos!

Faça o que achar correto pra você, e qualquer coisa estou aqui, meio quebrado, mas estou... hehehe!

Haha, você volta amanhã pra casa, espero.

Ainda não estava no Orfanato quando percebi, já eram quase 6 da tarde, foi aí que me lembrei:

Fim da Tarde...Nossa! Seiya

Acelerei, Saori disse que iria ao Hospital com Seiya e a irmã, mas não foi...Será que não chegaram?

Entrei no Orfanato e ouvi vozes conversando animadamente no andar de cima, corri até lá e estavam os três sentados ao redor de uma mesinha de centro.

Percebi que Saori sentou-se a uma certa distância de Seiya, isso me animou profundamente...

Quando percebeu minha presença, Seiya (que estava sentado) levantou correndo e me deu um abraço:

SHUN! Quanto tempo hein? Hehehe...Diga-nos como Hyoga está?

Quanto tempo mesmo, o Hyoga está bem, não foi tão grave assim afinal...

Não me importei muito com ele e olhei para a garota que estava ao seu lado, por que ela me pareceu muito contente com a minha chegada, provavelmente por que Seiya deixou-a sobrando e ficou conversando com Saori.

Ainda não fui apresentado a você - falei me dirigindo a quem provavelmente era a irmã de Seiya - Seika?

Olá, Shun. Sou a irmã de Seiya sim. Ele me falava muito daqui e de vocês é claro! Lembro-me vagamente de todos, afinal eu também fui uma das órfãs da Fundação Graad.

Sente-se e conte para gente o que aconteceu com aquele russo metido...-Seiya disse com um meio sorriso

Não fala assim, ele não é metido! Como eu disse, não se preocupem porque ele apenas quebrou o braço e machucou a cabeça.

Apenas!

É Seiya, poderia ter sido pior, muito pior...Mas porque vocês não foram até o hospital depois que chegaram?

Eles chegaram ainda a pouco, ligamos no hospital e disseram que estava tudo bem, não achamos que fosse necessário ir até lá, afinal os dois estão cansados da viagem - Saori pronunciou-se finalmente.

Conversamos até tarde, pretendia falar pra Saori toda a verdade, sobre meus sentimentos em relação a ela, mas os acontecimentos daquele dia não permitiram. Logo depois da conversa todos foram dormir...

Os dias foram passando, não pareciam tão longos. Eu ainda ficava com Saori, mas não muito, ás vezes me sentia podre por não falar sobre o que estava realmente sentindo.

Acordei numa das manhãs muito decidido a fazer o que deveria ser feito. Pela janela do meu quarto vi o Sol nascer, era tão belo e como desejei que meu dia também fosse assim. Ainda era muito cedo, mas não quis ficar na cama, tomei um banho, me vesti e desci para tomar um café.

Quando eu entrava na cozinha, vi a silhueta de um jovem magro e de cabelos marrons, ele se virou pra mim e disse:

Como foi a noite, galã? – Ele falou num tom bem sarcástico.

Antes de tudo: "BOM DIA Seiya!" Foi ótima, sem pesadelos...Galã? Não entendi!

Claro que entendeu, Saori já me falou sobre o que está acontecendo entre vocês, não precisa esconder...

Ah, você se sentiu incomodado? Por favor, seja sincero.

Hã? Claro que NÃO! Por que ficaria?

Ora, vocês estiveram juntos por muito tempo. Talvez ainda haja algum sentimento da sua parte, aliás, está obvio que há.

Neste momento, ele abaixa a cabeça e lágrimas começam a escorrer dos seus olhos. Foi a primeira vez que vi Seiya daquela forma, tão triste e sofrendo por alguém além da irmã.

Este gesto abriu-me os olhos, eu já sabia o que deveria ser feito, então singelamente, envolvendo-o com meus braços, deixei que desabasse e estar logo livre do sofrimento que é não ter a pessoa amada...

Enxugando seu rosto e com um sorriso meio sem graça, ele contou-me o quanto gostava de Saori e não entendia o fato de não estarem juntos se ela parecia gostar tanto dele. Eu me senti no direito de deixar claro o que eu faria hoje, eu conversaria com Saori e deixaria o caminho livre para os dois.

Esperei que Saori descesse e a chamei até a biblioteca, ao fechar a porta ela já perguntou:

Você tomou sua decisão, não foi? Sobre o nosso relacionamento.

O QUE? Como...Como você sabe que é sobre isso que quero falar?

Percebi o quanto andava pensativo, além disso, vi Seiya e você na cozinha e quando estavam vindo, subi para que não me verem. Também preciso conversar com você, Shun...

Então, antes de tudo, eu quero que saiba que gosto muito de você. Mas não é "Amor", simplesmente estava me enganando, não era eu. Pois como sabe, eu sou sentimental. Não conseguiria fingir por muito tempo. Incomodava-me muito estar com você e não te amar, como deveria ser. Estou sendo o mais sincero possível, não vamos prosseguir juntos, eu não posso.

Eu entendo você, também estava me enganando. Seiya ainda mexe comigo, pude ver hoje enquanto o via chorar, eu chorava baixinho, lágrimas que estavam dentro de mim.

Então ficamos por aqui. Apagar essa parte e fazer de nossas vidas algo verdadeiro, que venha de nós e viver sem máscaras.

Ela sorriu docemente, era engraçado...Eu não me sentia triste por estar naquela situação. Senti-me confortável por compartilhar o que estava realmente acontecendo. Ambos estavam sofrendo apenas por não falar o que estavamos sentindo de verdade.

Espero que seja feliz - Saori parecia outra agora - Eu estarei aqui para o que você precisar e espero que eu possa contar com você também.

É claro. Apenas me prometa uma coisa, aprendemos nesse tempo que não devemos esconder o que sentimos. Então, por favor, fale para o Seiya que o ama o quanto antes. Você sabe que foram feitos um para o outro e nada pode mudar isso, hehe!

Acha mesmo? Estavamos bem, mas à distância nos afastou...

É claro que vai dar, ele te ama de todo coração e com toda força que aquele cosmo permite amar.

Ah, se é assim, eu prometo. Pode deixar...

E ficamos ali, conversando, como grandes e inseparáveis amigos.

O que reinava na mansão Kido agora era a paz, por que finalmente todos tinham motivos para sorrir. Naquela mesma tarde, Saori conversou francamente com Seiya e os dois se acertaram. Eu disse que um completava o outro, a Dama e o vagabundo, huahauhau P

June e Ikki estavam muito felizes. Noivos, eles se casariam em duas semanas e eu estava feliz por isso, agora o perdão não era uma decisão. Mas era um sentimento real e verdadeiro. Hyoga continuava sozinho, talvez ele nunca estivesse pronto para um relacionamento. Meu melhor amigo era um pouco complicado, rs!

Duas semanas depois, uma hora antes do casamento...Estavam quase todos prontos, Ikki convidou a elite dos Cavaleiros, os Dourados de Atena, entre os convidados também estava à massa cientista da Fundação, alguns Cavaleiros de Prata e Bronze.

Seria uma grande festa, pois Saori havia bancado tudo, isso mesmo, era o presente de madrinha, hehehe.

Eu estava me vestindo quando Hyoga entrou no quarto:

Vai me esperar?

Uhum.

E aí? Como andam as coisas lá em baixo?

Animadas, mas os convidados ainda não chegaram.

Ah, você está bem Hyoga? Parece tão triste e calado. Não costuma ser assim, pelo menos comigo...

Eu que pergunto a você. Está feliz com esse casamento? O que sente por eles agora?

Nada de mais, estou feliz pelos dois. Você não acredita em mim mesmo hein? Quando digo que passou, foi porque passou.

Sempre preocupado comigo, mas relaxa. Eu cresci muito nesses tempos, como nunca antes.

Eu sempre estarei preocupado com você...-A voz dele estava melancólica agora.

Sentei à sua frente, ele estava numa cadeira em frente à cama, olhei firme para aqueles olhos tão azuis quanto profundos, eu não sabia como ajuda-lo agora, porque não sabia o que estava acontecendo...

Shun?

Hã?

Você quer mesmo saber o que está acontecendo comigo?

Eu deveria ser o primeiro a saber, não?

NÂO! SERÁ QUE EU VOU TER QUE GRITAR PRA VOCÊ PERCEBER?

Ele estava irreconhecível, jamais aumentara seu tom de voz pra mim, realmente estava desesperado e enquanto lágrimas rebeldes insistiam em sair do seu rosto, ele disse:

Meu amigo Shun, tão inocente, puro e desprotegido ás vezes...PERDOE-ME!

Hyoga o que foi?...Perdoar pelo que? Por um breve momento senti aquela sensação terrível de quando June me perdão ao terminar

Esforçando-se para poder falar, já não lutava contra as lágrimas que escorriam dos seus olhos, disse:

PERDOE-ME por amar você! Mais do que todas as coisas nesta Terra. Ama-lo como você é...Por desejar olhar para você e ver esse sorriso lindo, por não saber fingir...Sei que não posso exigir que tenha o mesmo sentimento por mim, é por isso que não vou permanecer aqui por muito tempo. Não quero você triste por mim, seu sorriso me agrada mais...

Eu estava sem palavras, várias perguntas rodeavam minha mente. Eu deveria ter percebido, durante todo esse tempo sofrendo e eu tão indiferente...

Não culpe sua inocência -ele disse- ela faz de você único...

Eu já chorava também por apenas não saber como lidar com esta situação tão constrangedora. Sempre tinha Hyoga como meu amigo, o melhor. Não via problemas em ele gostar de mim, via sim em eu não poder tão somente corresponder a ele, eu teria que magoar a pessoa a quem considerava meu irmão.

Eu sinto muito, Hyoga!

Não sinta, eu vou embora pela manhã, logo depois do casamento. Não se preocupe comigo...AMIGO!

Neste momento, Hyoga me abraçou e eu retribuí, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, nada mudava o fato de ser meu amigo, por mais estranho que soasse agora. Com a manga do paletó tentava limpar meu rosto... Depois, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu estava em choque, mal conseguia respirar. A vida é tão complexa...Depois de tanta coisa, ela ainda consegue me fazer parar e cair no desespero. Não tinha cara para estar no casamento, apesar de estar pronto, só lavei meu rosto e fui até o jardim.

Não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia acontecido. E como eu tentava desviar meus pensamentos, tentar voltar ao salão (afinal o casamento já havia começado), mas eu não pude e eu me odiei por isso...

Escureceu, as pessoas dançavam na área fora da enorme e prepotente Mansão. Eu não via nada, meus olhos estavam inchados e eu procurava entender o que eu fiz para perder um amigo. Até que de repente, alguém se aproxima, uma mulher:

Shun? Por que você não está comemorando o casamento do seu irmão -ela fala, sentando-se ao meu lado-.

Você tem idéia do que aconteceu? Sobre Hyoga...

Tenho sim, eu já sabia. Estava um pouco obvio.

E por que eu não percebi Saori? Você deveria ter me dito!

Você não deixa as coisas acontecerem, quer mudar o destino. Tinha que acontecer, e você não pode evitar que o amor surja no coração das pessoas e nem por quem. Lembra da June? Você acha que ela fez de propósito? Nãooo! Você perdoa tão facilmente as pessoas, mas não está conseguindo se perdoar...

Permanecemos calados, enquanto eu refletia sobre o que ela havia dito, recostei-me sobre seu colo. Meu me sentia bem ali. E pensei, que as circunstâncias fizeram com que Hyoga tivesse que se afastar de mim, mas Deus em sua infinita bondade, mandou Saori para suprir este lugar. Estava melhorando progressivamente, o cosmo de Atena me trazia alegria, renovo, PAZ! Então eu disse:

Atena, você está certa.

Sobre?

Eu tenho que me perdoar, eu posso fazer isso. Não é culpa minha, não tenho que sofrer!

Não importa com quem estivesse, estou muito bem sozinho, tendo amigos ao meu redor, isso não faz tanta diferença!

Ela sorriu e aprovou, disse que a minha decisão foi sábia e que mais uma vez eu tomei a atitude certa.

Enfim eu me senti bem, para compartilhar com meu irmão sua alegria. Mas também, compartilhava comigo mesmo a alegria de saber que eu sempre estaria bem, não por ser um cavaleiro forte, mas por ter pessoas que me amavam não importa o que acontecesse.

E ter a certeza de que eu também as amo com todo meu ser, é, eu amo sim...

...FIM...ou será apenas o começo?

Do Autor:

Finalmente eu terminei, hauhauhauhua xD 4 meses depois Cool D

Essa ficou tãooo perfeita, não tem tanto açúcar, trata de coisas mais pesadas e o clima até esquentou, hehe!

Dane-se quem não gostou do fim, eu não poderia deixar o Shun com a Saori e muito menos com o Patinhu, Yaoi não é meu estilo, hauahua...

Não sei mesmo se vou continuar, mas já tenho outras fics na cabeça idéias a mil, o/ huhuhu.

Abraços, espero poder continuar

PAZ!


End file.
